


[podfic] Post-Mortem Encore

by reena_jenkins, tsukinofaerii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica and Boyd, F/M, Fuck You Jeff Davis, Ignores Season 3, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Polyamory, Resurrection, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, back from the dead, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"For the longest time, the only thing Derek and Laura had had was each other. She'd never doubted that she'd lose Derek to another pack eventually. He'd never taken authority well, especially not after the fire. She just hadn't thought it would be like this."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Post-Mortem Encore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Post-Mortem Encore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325614) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



  


**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****  
 **Warnings:**  sibling incest, post-season 3, ignores season 3, back from the dead, living Erica and Boyd, (Fuck You Jeff Davis), unsafe sex  
 ****

**Length:**  01:36:18  
 **** __  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_Post-Mortem%20Encore_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
